


Oh, Chanukah

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Celebrations, Chanukah, Dinner, Family, Fluff, M/M, Silly songs, The Fluffiest Fluff To Ever Have Fluffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Puck celebrate Chanukah with their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Chanukah

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things were taken from my childhood. Like the fact that my mom always put a dish towel on me and my sister's head when we lit the candles. Plus the latke song is real. There was a record my parents that had a lot of Chanukah songs and that was one of them.

It was a tradition in the Puckerman home. On the third night of Chanukah, Puck and Finn would make dinner for their family. Brisket, potato latkes, matzo ball soup, and green bean casserole were all prepared as they waited for Jake, Naomi, Rebecca, Burt, Carole, Kurt and his husband, Elliott to arrive. As the delicious smells of the holidays filled the air, an excited five year old Leah and her little brother, Benjamin ran down the stairs. 

This would be the first year,Leah was going to able to light one of the candles on the menorah. So while Finn was turning the potato latkes over in the pan, his daughter ran up to Puck and said, “Daddy, can we light them now?”

“Not yet honey, we have to wait until it's sundown. Plus I am sure everyone would like to be here when you light your first Chanukah candles.”

“But I can't wait that long!”

“Why don't you play with your brother and it will be sundown before you know it,” Puck interrupted.

“Okay, Papa but you have to promise that we will sing my favorite song later.”

“I promise, baby.”

After Leah and Ben disappear into the playroom, Finn leaned over and stole a kiss from his husband. Once their house was filled with guests, they would be too busy to make out. They were married for almost twelve years and they still couldn't get enough of each other. As the oil in the pan sizzled, the couple took advantage of their currently occupied kids. They made out for a bit until the Finn had to go back to turning over the latkes. 

Dinner was almost done when their families arrived. As Finn began to place everything on plates, Puck went to get the kids. After he lifted Benjamin up, Puck took Leah by the hand and led her into the kitchen. Passing the three year old over to Grammy Naomi, Puck placed a clean dish towel over Leah's head. Once her head was covered, they went over the menorah which Naomi had bought Puck and Finn as a wedding present. 

After lighting the shamash candle, he covered Leah's hand with his before helping his daughter light the candles. Once each of them were lit, Puck and Leah recited the Chanukah blessing as the little girl tried her best to not stumble over the words. Listening to Leah trying to get the prayer right, Finn smiled as he took several pictures. He couldn't be more proud of her. 

When the candles were lit and dinner was eaten, Puck pulled out this guitar and began to play a few Chanukah songs. Leah and Ben were cuddling against their father as Kurt held his five month old daughter, Lila. Elliott was singing along with Puck as they sang the more traditional Chanukah songs. Finally the song the kids were waiting for began. As Puck continued playing, Leah and Ben began to sing happily: 

_“I am a little latke crisp and tan_  
_watch me frying in the frying pan_  
_when I am brown and ready; when I am brown and ready_  
_hurry up and eat me I taste good; yum!”_

Once they were done singing, both kids began to giggle as Finn tickled them. As the candles burnt low and it got late, their guest left before they put Leah and Ben to sleep. After they were tucked in, Puck and Finn went into their room. 

“I love you Finn,” Puck said as soon as their door was locked.

“I love you too. You and the kids are the greatest Chanukah blessing of them all.”

With another kiss, Finn pulled Puck towards the bed. They had some celebrating of their own to do.


End file.
